Defender
Sean 5th Job:Defender Weapons:Double Gauntlet+Double Spear Defend:Defense Stance protects Sean from any special or combos for 6 sec. Instant Dash:Dash 2X faster than a regular dash(Press X+Left/Right) Description When Sean was fighting the gods of Xenia his Diviner Spear was cracking due to the gods limitless power. After he fought Yamini his spear broke in half! He had no weapon to defend himself with so he asked upon the gods to give him a strong weapon ,but instead the gods gave him a set of weapons.They've been working on this set for many ages and they finally finished it. The set had two gauntlets and two spears, the gods said that they filled the set with their powers excluding Thanatos.' The weapons can be switched from gauntlets to spears giving him many combos and attacks, and they won't break because the set was crafted from the gods. Now the GC will keep moving to the Fortress of Ascension. Moves Spear Mode: *'Hell's Revenge:His spears turns into a small imitation of Starklin's swords and they slashes randomly like Duelist's Dread Punisher(Damage is small) and Sean finishes with a slash upwards.' *'Gaia Storm:He conjures up a wave of water and wind and then he rushes through the enemy hiting it 5 times before placing a explosion mark on it.' *'Icicle Sword:His spears turn into icicles and Sean dashes like Destroyer of Heaven leaving a trail of crystal behind anyone caught in that will be incased in ice then Sean summons hundreds of ice swords from top and bottom making lots of hits.' Gauntlet Mode: *'Buster Combo: Sean blasts three of Mynos's Busters' *'Blasting Outrage:Shoots dark orbs of energy randomly at people for 4 sec.they home at you for 3 sec.' *'Finishing Destroyer:Jumps in the air and conjures up a giant orb like Samsara's then he throws it to the ground making an explosion that's 10 feet tall.' Combos Spear Mode: Regular Combo:Spins each spear one at a time for 3 sec. then does 2 upper slashes. Critical Attack:He somersaults into the air. Double Attack:Stabs diagonally upwards Dash Combo 1:Somersaults 2 times with his spear. Dash Combo 2:Does a Savage Attack motion. Jump Attack:Slashes down in midair then up. Combo Strike:Twirls once causing a small spiral of energy to surround him.(During Combo press down) Gauntlet Mode: Regular Combo:Punches 5 magic runes then elbow smashes Critical Attack:Explodes magic energy in front of him. Double Attack:Does a Mach Blow Dash Attack:Somersaults through the person and uppercutting from behind. Dash Rune:Shoots 3 icicles Power Gather:Press X+up *Gatling Rune:During Combo,he summons 3 magic runes and shoots them at you.(Press Z+Left/Right) *Hell's Wall:During Combo,Sean pulls an small iron wall on fire in front of him.(Press Z+up) Grab for both:Grabs the enemy by the neck and punches the enemy with a hard punch. Taunts At the Start of Battle: *Good Luck. *Let's do this! During Battle: *Wow,you're more weaker than I expected. *Gonna cry? *This is the beginning! During Specials: *Die! *Hmph! *Take this! *Whaa!!!!!! Counter Attacked: *Man... *Crap... *Whoa! Victory: *Guess I won. *Work on your moves a little bit. *Have you even won a battle?! Missions: So,you broke the Tantric Staff huh?Well,no matter we will make you gauntlets that will be durable enough to bear the power of the gods.But we need to see if the Tantric Staff broke on it's own,or if you weren't using it right.Prove Yourself! ~Samsara,Vanessa,Starklin~ GP Mission: *'Get 5 of Mynos's Heart' *'Get 5 of Samsara's Cuffs' *'Get 10 of fragments of Starklin's Cuffs' *'Defeat any boss in Xenia 5 times' Hello Sean,I see you have acquired the Gauntlets of Magic from the lesser gods.But in order to complete the set you must defeat the higher gods.Now feel our mighty wrath!Prove Yourself! ~Yamini,Perseo,Lady Gaia~ *'Obtain 5 icicles from Yamini' *'Get 3 Horns from Perseo' *'Acquire 4 bottles of wind and water' *'Defeat any boss in Xenia 3 times' Muahahaha!I have stole your precious staff from the gods and I blew it into pieces.They're all scattered throughout my fortress,just try to put it back to it's original,I'd like to see you try! ~Thanatos~ *'Obtain 30 pieces of the Slashing Spears' *'Beat Thanatos 3 times' *'Defeat Iris 3 times' 'Theme Song' Under Hammer Theme